42-42 Leaving Earth!
by skittytrainer
Summary: Tara a girl of 17 has always believed she never fit in on her earth., but after she tries a code from an anime she transported into a new earth also know as soul eater. As she meets new people and discovers what actually happen to her family, Evil is plotting there revenge. meet Tera shine, and her new world for you to discover. this is an OCXOC. just friendly reminder,
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N: well im writing from computer. but by time this uploaded all my problems are probably gone. sorry i havent been on much. i was wireless, grounded, locked in the bedroom or house. and my trip for school is being held over my head. erggghhh im tearing up my hairarghhh. but this is a new story with my oc. with the charaters of soul eater. so i hope you is also a redo story. read ahead.  
**

The girl known as Tera walked out of her entertainment room. finally she finshed the whole soul eater series AND manga! she walked into her bedroom, glancing at her full body mirror .'i wonder if it will work.' tera thought slowly walking closer to the mirror. she breathed on to the mirror clouding it into a white. tera slide her finger across making a line through the cloud, like she saw maka do soo many times. 'well it worth a try.' she thought slowly drawling into the clouded mirror,a few numbers.

"42-42-5642, if ever want to knock on death's door." tera said slowly. exagerating each number like she was actually in the took a step back and examied the mirror. Dumbly she looked at the mirror, feeling very childish. forgodsake she was turning 15 she needed to start growing up and stop beliving in fairy tails; chuckling.

"firgues. this is the real world not some..." in mid sentence the mirror glowed a gray purple. looking shocked. Tera barely realizing what she was about to touched the mirror, her worst idea yet. her hand dissolved, her body slowly disolving with it. her last thought. Am i going to die?

~ DEATH CITY~ ~soul, maka, black*star, and tibsuki~

the group were walking around, coming back from their lastest misson. black*star being the silenest they ever have seen him. an outburst starts from, none other then blackstar himself. they foolsihly thought he would keep quiet.

" I AM THE MIGHTY GOD, I BEAT THAT KISHIN EGG IT COULDNT HIDE FROM MY BIGGNEST"

tibsuki apologized for the rudeness of black*star. Soul groaning that black*star can never keeep his big mouth shut and it wasnt cool. Maka laughed they all needed a good laugh after such a sober time fighting, especialy with injuries. Maka eyes shot open and she tensed. soul looked at her worried.

"maka you ok?"

maka looks at soul uncertinally. after a long silence.

" do you feel that soul? its almost like a vibration."

everyone stopping trying to feel the the so called vibration, it was almost familar.

" i feel it maka it very light though." tibsuki said very quietly and surely.

"it feels like i coming from over there." soul pointing out an near a shop they never really saw before. Evethough they walked this way all the time.

" YOUR GREAT GOD SHALL CHECK THIS OUT!" Black*stars says jumping into action. Running over to the store's side. when he reached his desitination, he looked over the thin alleyway. it was dark expect for suspicion light coming from a cover mirror. throwing the cover away. black*star looks at the the full body mirror with cravings around the frame. but that wasnt what caught his attention. the mirror itself was glowing! black*star being who he is touches it. his hand touches another hand! it laces with his.

"YOU BEAST THINK YOU CAN JUST GRAB ON TO ME!" black *star yells looking at the hand.

but before he could anything a petit girl with auburn hair and electric green blue eyes comes tumbling at him to the ground. the two sprawled agaisnt the other look at eachother for a spilt second. then the girl starts squelling!

"omygawd! omg omg! i'm the presence of a black* star! AHHHHHHHH!"

she latches her self even further to a very confused black*star.

"you might be a cosplayer but you have everything right from the tatto to this hair." she playfully touched the features, and rubbed his hair. much to black*star strange girl was rambling over black* * star started to get up. thinking this small girl was challenging him , that hes a fake.

"THE GREAT GOD ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE!" he yells jumping up.

the girl squelas even louder. the others came running up, gathering watching the scene closely, to see if black*star needed backup. who was this strange girl? and how in the death did she know black*star?

"TIBSUKI DAGGER." black*star yelled.

"uhhh yes,." tibsuki quickly transforming.

the young strange girl abruptly stops jumping, her mouth drops and eyes wide.

"y-your not c-cosplayers?" she asks, her voice going up.

A very confused maka speak whispering softly to soul.

" whats a cosplayer?''

"oh shit, did that number really work?'' Tera wonder aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

_**An:/ this is part yall have never seen.**_** enjoy.**

TERAS P.O.V~death city~ soul, maka, tibsuki werapon form and black*star.

"oh shit, did that number really work?'' wondering aloud she said.

millions of thoughts racing in her meant she not only succesfully,but transpotered to another dimesion. OHNO!I have tackled, hug, and screamed, at black*star and talked to the cast of soul eater. if this isnt heaven.. then im in some real shit right now. And black*star about to kill me,Just as she thought that. black*star comes running at her.

'gotta think quick, gottta think quick.'

The small alley way was full rocks and broken glass, and even if she thought she could try and jump to reach the ledge she would need somthing to stand on top of first. scaning quickly seeing the trach can. 'thats it!'

Running quickly to the trash cans.

"YOU CANT RUN FROM MY SHADOW!" black*star bellows.

'I feel so happy yet scared to death, be still heart you need to survie first.'

Jumping on to the trash cans to reach the ledge. Tera quickly caught hold. 'im so happy i took gymnasist, thank you narskist mother!'

she swung up and perching up on the ledge. the ledge was just the enough length to keep her small, petite body saftely on top of it.

" please dont kill me!" i begged from the high area were i was pretty sure he wont try to jump up unless i begged.

"HAHA YOU CANT FOOL THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR HE KNOWS YOU ARE A WITCH! RIGHT MAKA?" Black*stars say laughing in his fun, creepy way. he crossed his arms waiting trumpfly.

The group went quiet waiting for maka anwser. Makas eyes searching at Tera's very soul. What she saw surprised maka. she would keep quiet of this and tell death later. This soul was very..forgien yet somewhat famialr, but for now, they were looking for this strange young girl was unfact not a witch, nor a kishen or anything else. Maka finaly spoke in a quiet tone.

"No."

Black*star looked at her abosultely thinking he heard wrong."MAKA! SPEAK UP BEFORE YOU GOD."

Maka speaking loud but not quite sure.

"She not a witch and nor is she anything i can identify but, theres somthing different it kind looks like our souls."

'Wait what that mean im EITHER a WEAPON OR MEISTER'

"wWHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY IM COMPLETE AMERCIAN HUMAN GIRL!" Tera screamed from the ledge.

"im sorry, but im reading your soul length, but it seems your part meister."

~cliffhanger~ mwhaha.


	3. Chapter 3

I slipped on the ledge hearing the words. I can't speak, my eyes flashing falling to ground. I wont even be alive here that long to find out the truth. Black and white flashes before me, i stop falling. I look down I'm in MIDAIR! I look around, confirming my suspension there in front of me was Death the Kid. He smiles looking at me. His hand around my waist, keeping me still. I look down near his waist, but Liz and Patty aren't there. I look back up to hear him.

"well i couldn't let someone so, symmetrical fall could i?"death the kid says in his smooth voice

I always loved it. He gently lowers us to the ground.

i say a quick"thank you."

Still in a very shocked state that I could have died, and stepped down. His skateboard turn into the rings he always wears. I walk up slowly to the group.

"I don't think i property introduce myself. I'm Tera Shine."

a small smile emerges. Death the Kid looks at me weird.

"your TERA?"

I turn my head nodding. How would he know my name?

" you need come see Death immediately!" He rush over to me.

Kid grabs my hand and kind of forcefully drags me away. Looking dumbfounded I look over to the group and give a small wave.

"Bye Star, Maka,Soul,Tibsuki see ya later." Kid calls. determined to drag me the whole way.

"Bye." They all say ,still confused on what happened not even a few moment ago. The most confused was Star.

"Father told me to come find you while I was in the death room." Kid said surely looking down at me.

Kid himself was so much taller than I was literally only at his shoulder.

"death did?" I asked how would death know me? Would be that I called him?

"Yea. He wants me to show you around says that your from a very different academy."

Well he was spot on that. I look down and was already to feel homesick, but I don't think anyone would miss me. I nod, listening to what he says. I think i'll need a little chat with Death to get my bearings. We talked for a bit more. Surprising we had more in common then i had originaly thought.

"Father?" Kid called out.

Death and Spirt were there discussing things lightly.

"Yo wassup? Wassup." he anwsered in his childish voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey thnx for the hard truth, i suck at spelling i belive i think to fast for anybody to process i hope this is whole lot better then the first time i tired. English is my second language im so very sorry that i have bad grammar in writing. i can speak perfect english the rest is just blah. i would thank the one person that told me the flat out truth that personally i suck. and i hopped i fix it. sorry for the ooc of the characters of maka,death and sprit the rest i think i did a good job also im still explain my characters its not a mary sue,or a 0CXCANNON.! no! NO ! NO BAD PEOPLE. my guest with the name okay, i know i should get a better reader but im new and i dont know how to get one. but clear everything up for you this an 0CX0C story you just havent met him yet.**

"yo wassup? wassup".He anwsered in his childish voice.

Kid speaking with his father.

"I've brought her, just like you asked."

"Ah Miss Shine, welcome to death Academy. Kid may you ascus us for bit me and Miss Shine most discuss how her transportation was!"

Death the Kid blinked at this clearly confused, but he walked away anyway, he'll hear about this later. As soon as he left we started talking.

"now Miss Shine, I see you had some trouble getting here. " I looked down at my clothes dust and dirt clotted them. I shifted uncomfortably. mumbling a few sorry.

"Nothing to be ashamed of dear, I would like to see it as a test of strength and you my dear, did unexpectedly splendid to our best students. I would it seem we should put you into the same class as your father."

I looked up unexpected at the words he said, my father? I don't have father, as my mother always told me this from birth. It was a fling, too hurtful for her to explain, A one night stand in our eyes and soon as he heard she had me. He fled nothing more, nothing less. Just another toy, he would never love.

I stated firmly." I don't have father." The fierceness in my eyes told him everything. I wanted one but he never showed, as a kid I thought he was in danger that he was more than what my mother told me.

Death's eyes softened through the mask, he started speaking to himself but I could hear him.

" I guess Amber just didn't want to tell her, maybe I was wrong, but she does have her mother's hair, only Stein would know." I looked at him bewildered , I was in denial hot tears passed my eyes.

whispering I said " I don't have a father how would you know my mother!."

Spirit flashes over sadness hitting his own eyes. He remembered Amber the girl always laughed, she was the reason Maka's mother and him got together. she was one of his best friends he never would try to hit on Amber. She was a beautiful women though, her auburn hair reaching mid-thigh, that she always kept in pony tail tied with a white bow. She was a tiny women but women could break every bone in your body quicker then you could blink. During this time she still didn't have a weapon and spirit himself had meister he had Stein. By accident they met. instead of Amber fiery temper she was nice and cute with Stein, they were both changed people. insuperable. But something happen they went on a mission together with their new weapons to go find a Witch that was destroying a town cross the world. Months later Stein and the rest the team came back, but Amber was nowhere to be found she disappeared off the end of the earth city. Stein was the never the same again. This girl was defiantly the daughter of Amber and Stein. Death booming voice caught off his thoughts.

"Tera! you KNOW YOU never really belonged in that world. I have tried to get to you forever and you will behave. You need to learn of what you are your heritage. i'll try to get you mother over here but in till then you go to class and learn. " His voice now sofing to the very still Tera.

"Tera , make the most of it while you can. I suggest that you find your self a weapon ok?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes glazed over the bright green slowly dulling as she processed all the information. Tera turned her back facing Death, walking away.

far away, Someone watched the scene. "Well is this just purrrfect." A flash of orange and black the figure walked away calculating her plan.


End file.
